Samantha's Slayer!
by Fanpire123
Summary: What happens when the newest member of the Cullen family finds herself falling head over heels for an inexperienced and clumsy vampire slayer? Full summary inside. Cannon pairings and rated T-just in case. First Fanfic so be nice.
1. Chapters 1 and 2

So what happens when there's a new member of the Cullen family just a few months after the Voltouire incident? And what will happen when she finds herself falling head-over-heels for an inexperienced and clumsy vampire slayer? Find out!! This is Samantha's story! (She prefers Sam to Samantha, and her embarrassing human nickname of Sammy)Bella asked Edward to change her when she the victom of a bear mauling much like Emmett, her family was also killed and she was on the brink of death. Way better than it sounds (I think, you tell me.) my first fan-fiction so please be kind. Ideas for plot twists and constructive criticism is always welcome! (-)b sorry it was so long… (Btw, no werewolf's)

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the twilight characters or anything like that… Stephenie Meyer does (weep. Lucky girl). But Sam and Jeremy are all mine! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!**

**Chapter 1: Enter Sam!**

**Sam's POV**

I was sitting in the middle of our living room on the loveseat by my self. I had the bridge of my nose pinched between my thumb and forefinger as Edward often does when he's annoyed. This was aggravating! I took a deep breath to calm myself and then stiffened. I hated days when Bella's dad came over to visit Renesmee. Even though I was constantly told I had impeccable control for a newborn the smell of human blood was still very tempting even though I was adapting well to it at school.

I had to get away from this torture! I hadn't hunted in a few days now and it was starting to get to me. "Umm… I think I'm going to go freshen up, see you later guys" I stood up briskly and tried my best keep a relative human pace as I climbed the two flights of stairs to my room.

"Hey Sam? Did you need to go hunting? I could go with you if you want." jasper said as he caught on quickly to the way I was feeling.

Typical Jasper. Don't get me wrong, I'm not complaining. In fact, jasper was probably the only member of the family besides Nessie and Bella I'd really gotten close to. I smiled at him, "thanks Jazz. That'd be great!" I sighed with relief internally as we headed out towards the woods behind our beautiful house in the small town of forks.

"Ah…" I sighed as I inhaled deeply the scents of the forest and the smell on the breeze of what would be lunch, or in this case, _**who **_would be lunch.

"Ready kiddo?" Jasper asked as he caught the same scent.

"Mountain lion! My favorite!" I beamed up at him, "let's go!"

**Edward's POV**

"Um… I think I'll go freshen up, see you guys later" Sam said as she quickly left the room at a barely believable human pace. "I _have to get away to hunt… this is torture!" _I heard her think to herself. I sighed. I knew how hard it was for her being around Charlie. Bella caught on too and looked up the stairs after her as well and sighed.

"Alright, see you later Sammy." Bella called after her in a sisterly tone. I swear she sounds more and more like Esme every day, whether it's Nessie or Sam. I leaned down and kissed her cheek quickly.

"Well, I have to meet up with…Billy for fishing in a few minutes. I better get going." Charlie stated as he gave Renesmee one last hug and set her back down.

"Bye dad!" Bella said as she got up and hugged her father goodbye.

"Daddy…" A musical voice said as I felt a tug on my sleeve. I looked down to see Bella and My's daughter, Renesmee, looking up at me and stretching her arms out for me to pick her up. I did and she reached her hand out and placed it on my cheek even though she knew that I could read her every thought.

"_Where is sammy?" _ She had asked in her mind while showing the memory of Samantha glaring around, looking frustrated and uncomfortable before she'd left the room.

"I don't know sweetheart. Probably out hunting with Jazz again." I smiled encouragingly at her.

She nodded and then looked over at Bella and stretched her arms out towards her…

**End chapter 1! and for somereason my computer merged my first 2 chapters so you get the next one too! )**



**Chapter 2**

**Samantha's point of view**

"Ah…" I sighed contently as I walked at a slow human pace through the forest after finishing off my last grizzly of the day and patting my rock hard stomach. "Thanks so much for taking me hunting again jazz!" I said as I smiled at him as we approached the house as the sun began to peek over the treetops.

"No problem Sammy!" jasper said teasingly as he ruffled my short brown hair.

"Humph!" I sighed as I scowled at him; trying to hide the fact that it was funny he used my nickname. "Jazzy…" I whined like a three year old, "you messed up my hair!" I swear I sounded like Emmett when he wanted something from Rose. I giggled to myself as I realized this, and jasper and I both ended up laughing as we saw this at the same time.

"What's so funny you two?" Edward said as he walked toward us.

"Oh, nothing!" I said, still giggling under my breath.

"Right, like I'll believe that from a fourteen-year-old and my brother." He said sarcastically and rolled his eyes.

"What?" I said innocently and looking up into my dad's eyes. "You think just because I'm fourteen I can't be trusted?"

"Hmm… you have a point. You always do don't you? Well, I guess I can let you off the hook this time. No go hurry and get ready for school!" he said smiling.

"But Edward…" I whined again. I had already gone through freshmen year in high school before I was changed, and now I had to repeat it since we had moved. Can you say BORING!

"Don't you 'Edward' me. Now go get ready for school. If you're ready in the next two minutes I'll let you drive the Aston martin…" he said tauntingly.

Dang him! He knew I couldn't resist the Vanquish! Oh well, I flew up the stairs at top vampire speed and, for once, was thankful that Alice picked out my clothes every day. I was down the stairs with my bag packed and on my shoulder, standing next to the car in a minute flat! All right! New record! "Ready!" I sang as my Edward and Nessie came into the garage.

"I think that was a new record for you Sam!" he said Sarcastically. "You two get going or you'll be late, Bella and I are going to meet you at lunch ok?"

" 'K" I smiled back as we climbed into the car and headed for Forks High School.

...''...''...''...''...''...''...''...''...''...''...''...''...''...''...''...''...''...''...''...

I climbed out of the Vanquish just minutes later. That was probably the fastest I've ever driven to school and I got the perfect parking spot.

"You seem very hyper this morning Sam. I know! your excited For the Math Test today aren't you?" My friend Vanessa asked sarcastically as she walked up to me.

"No! I got to drive my second favorite car in the whole wide world today so that considerably brightened my outlook I guess!" I said and shrugged, still smiling. The two of us went over to our lockers and grabbed our books, just as the first bell rang. "Bye Vanessa!" I said over my shoulder as I ran to my first period. That's when it hit me! The venom started dripping downs the back of my throat. It was the most delicious scent I'd ever smelled!

**OOOH! Cliffy! Hope you guys liked it please Read x Review!**

**New updates soon!**


	2. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Meeting him

**Chapter 3: Meeting him**

**Sam's POV**

It was **TANTILIZING**!! This smell was taunting me, and heavily wounding my self-control. I just stood there, frozen to the spot, as another breeze hit me. It carried with it that mouthwatering, perfume of that indescribably sweet blood. I tried to hold my breath and think clearly but that taste was still at the back of my throat, burning it beyond recognition. I had never thirsted for human blood so much! I felt like crying out in pain from the burning, cracking sensation it presented. I was so close to surrendering to my instincts… On the one hand there was my values, for example, never taking a human life because of what I am, no matter how evil that human may be. And on the other, the undeniable thirst! How could any one human have such tempting blood? This was too hard! I had to run! Had to get away from it.

That's when I saw him…

**Jeremy's POV**

"CRAP!" I swore under my breath as I tripped over my own two feet again and came crashing down onto my knees. Great! I'm already bleeding and it's only first period! I hate being such a klutz! I picked myself up off the ground and examined my newly skinned knees. "Well that'll leave a mark. Again." I sighed. I tried my best to dust myself off and make my way over to the nurse's office. That's when I saw her.

She was gorgeous! She had short, cropped brown hair to her jaw-line, bangs that went to the middle of her forehead; she was petite, and had snow white, flawless skin and was all together captivating. I couldn't take my eyes off of her; her eyes were the most beautiful shade of amber. Was that natural? Were they contacts? _"WHO CARES WHAT HER EYES LOOK LIKE?" _I screamed at myself in my head. I'd never cared much for girls, or relationships in general for that matter. But, she was…different. She was just so perfect. When a light breeze picked up behind me ruffling my flat brown hair she stiffened and whipped her head in my direction.

Our eyes locked. The pain in my knees completely disappeared as I lost myself in her eyes. She looked frightened. It took all I had to not run to her and comfort her, and ask what was wrong. "_YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW HER!! WHAT ARE YOU THINKING?"_ the voice in my head screamed. I told it to just shut up and leave me alone! She was looking at me then, and I felt a large, goofy grin spread across my face.

**Sam's POV**

He was so CUTE!! I found myself staring at him. He had soft looking chestnut colored hair, and these piercing hazel eyes that you could look through almost like looking directly at his soul… "_NO! STAY FOCUSED! YOU NEED TO CONCENTRATE SAM! NO TIME FOR STUPID INSENSITIVE BOYS! HE'S PROBABLY JUST LIKE EVERY OTHER JERK!" _screamed my subconscious. I hated to admit it, but it was right. I had to focus on getting away from here before that scent drove me to extremes I didn't even wnt to think about! Another gust of wind picked up again. I stiffened instantly! There was that maddening scent again! It was then that my eyes locked with his, "_he has the most amazing eyes…" _I found myself thinking, and tried to snap myself out of it! Then the most perfect, adorable, goofy smile I'd ever seen spread across his features. If I had still needed to, I would have stopped breathing. I felt week at the knees. Speaking of knees… It was then that I realized his knees were bleeding.

That was the scent! I gasped barely loud enough for a human to hear and a look of shock, confusion, and comprehension crossed my face before I turned gracefully on my heel, and sprinted, at human speed, to my car. I needed to get out of here before I killed this beautiful, tempting stranger. I hopped quickly into the Vanquish and revved the engine. Without giving it time to warm up, I backed it out and made a hard 90º turn. I sped faster then I ever have my entire life all the way home. I just left the car in front of the garage without bothering to park it, Edward would kill me for that later, and raced to Carlisle's study at top vampire speed, hoping with all my un-beating heart, that he was still there!

"CARLISLE!! I NEED TO TALK TO YOU!" I screamed outside his door.

"Come in Sam." Said the ever-calm voice of my father figure, Carlisle.

I poked my head around the door and walked fluently in and sat on a chair opposite him shaking slightly with nerves.

" What is it Sam? What happened?" he asked concern flooding his eyes.

**Jeremy's POV**

She had the scariest expression on her face when her eyes flicked to my bleeding kneecaps. It was like blood was her worst nightmare or something. It looked like she was horrified, relieved, and confused all at the same time. God her eyes were expressive… I saw everything as clearly as if she had said it out loud. Then she did something I did not expect at all. She turned on her heel and sprinted away from me. But she looked amazing doing it! She was like a super model or something.

I thought I felt my heart shatter into a million pieces, when she did this. Why was I feeling this way after looking at her for just a few seconds? Was I going crazy or something? "_She must just be late for class_." I said to myself. How come I'd never seen her around campus before? Was she new? I had noticed she had run off towards the freshmen building of the school, maybe we had a class together or something…

"_STOP THAT! SHE'S JUST A STUPID OVERLY SENSATIVE CRYBABY OF A GIRL LIKE ALL THE REST OF THEM! SNAP OUT OF IT!"_ the voice in my head screamed. But, no matter how many times I told myself that I couldn't bring myself to believe it. She was different. So amazingly different. I found myself smiling as the nurse cleaned and bandaged my knees and sent me back to class.

_I wonder what her name is? Is she really a freshman? Does she have a boyfriend? Maybe I should talk to her at lunch. Could we be friends? Would she go out with me if I asked her? How old is she? I wonder what her schedule is?" STOP THINKING ABOUT HER!! FOCUS ON SCHOOL FOR ONCE!" _my mind screeched at me. The day was dragging by slower than ever, making every tick of the clock seem like forever. Finally it was lunch!!

**I think this is my best chapter yet and my official longest! YAY!! He he! Thanks again for reading! New updates soon, I promise. Don't forget to R & R! THey really help!**

**_Ciao!_**

**_Fanpire123_**




	3. Chapter 4: Thanks Eddie

Chapter 4: Thanks Eddie…

**Chapter 4: **_**Thanks Eddie…**_

**Sam's POV**

"What is it Sam? What happened?" Carlisle asked.

I took a deep unnecessary breath. " Therewasthissmelltoday…IknowI'vebeengoodwithourhabitsrecently, butthisscentwasso…so**powerful**! Inearlykilledhimthenandthere…itwasawful!" I explained in a rush. I didn't even know I could talk that fast! It all came out in less than a breath!

Carlisle nodded thoughtfully. " I think…" he started, " that Edward would understand this better. He'd explain this better than I would. He has lived through this exact situation." He said smiling like he was reliving some kind of private joke. _How could he be smiling? This was horrible! I almost killed someone today and he doesn't look concerned in the least! Did he think it was just some sort of newborn thing? If he did he was dead wrong! _**(Pun FULLY intended! ********) **I sighed and sped away to talk to Edward.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

" Hmm… looks like you found your La tua cantante to me." Edward said with a smirk exchanging a look with Bella_._ "Congrats kiddo!" he said ruffling my already messed up hair._ What the heck was he talking about? And what was that? Italian?_ I thought.

" Basically his blood will be most tempting for you. It 'sings for you' so to speak. Just like Bella's did for me…" he trailed off looking lovingly into her eyes. It made me feel like an intruder looking at them. If I had still been human I would have been beet red!_ It is so embarrassing to watch them! _I thought, cringing. "_You_ would think so…" Edward teased me. _Dang him! I hate that stupid power! Curse you straight to heck Edward! _I screamed at him in my head.

He chuckled musically and Bella giggled too, guessing what I was thinking. "gee… well, thanks so much for all your help Eddie! Any other useful tidbits of information you'd like to pass along in a strange language I can't understand?" I questioned him sarcastically, rolling my eyes. "hmm… not much. Unless, of course, you include things like, 'Just be careful. Hold your breath when he's around and hunt more often then usual… if he's in any of your classes try transferring out it will help. And also, maybe get to know him a little. The more time you spend around him the less tempted you'll be to murder him. Well, at least if he's nice…'" Edward shrugged. "Anything I'm leaving out Love?" he asked casually, looking over at Bella. "Nope!" she said, popping the "p" playfully and grinning at Edward

I rolled my eyes. _Thanks oh-so-much for the help Eduardo!_ I thought sarcastically and left the room, hearing him growl under his breath and Bella laugh openly at his expense. He was SO fun to pick on! Especially with Bella around…

**END CHAPTER 4!! 0O ****twitch I don't have a problem!! ****I THINK THIS WAS ONE OF THE MORE FUN CHAPTERS TO WRITE 'CAUSE OF EDWARD'S NICKNAMES! LOL! Sorry it's short. I have up to ch. 9 typed but i won't be publishing them until they're perfect. sorry, i might put ch. 5 up today though. and thanks maraudergirl02 for the review! it made me feel great! you're the only one who reviewed, which made me sad... '( but o-well! Everyone who reviews will have their name mentioned in the next chapter! thanks!**

Fanpire123


	4. Chapter 5:Locker talk

Listen to "heels over head" by boys like girls

Listen to "heels over head" by boys like girls! Very good, also inspired the later story! 

"Now I'm heels over head,

I'm hangin' upside-down

Thinking how you left me for dead

California bound

And when you hit the coast

Maybe you'll finally see

And then you'll turn it all around and you'll come back to me" and "If I said I was dying,

Would you keep on denying my attempts to be your man." A Sneak peek! .

**CHAPTER 5: Locker Talk**

SPOV

I pulled into the school parking lot in my dark blue Mini Cooper alone for once. I loved my car. Sure, it didn't go as fast as some of the other cars we owned, but the only one I loved more was Edward's car. **(A/N: refer to chapter one)** I looked around the parking lot then; there were only a few other cars. Which can only mean… I'm way too early to do anything. Big sigh. I had been anxious to leave the house this morning so Edward wouldn't read my thoughts. I had blocked him out this morning by singing "Heels over head" by Boys Like Girls, **(A/N: sorry, I'm obsessed with that song)**which he finds insanely annoying.

I slipped out of my car and walked at a slow, human pace to my locker. I opened it deftly as I let my mind wander. I took the books for my first two classes out and put them in my bag without thinking about it. I was so absorbed in my thoughts I didn't even notice I was holding my breath. I closed my locker door, turned to go to class, and found myself staring into those piercing hazel eyes…

JPOV

_What on earth was I doing? I was standing next to her locker staring into her eyes, that's what! _I screamed at myself inside my head. The look of surprise on her face when she saw me was almost terror. But, despite myself, I grinned at her. Her butterscotch eyes widened, and she froze in place for so brief a second that I think I imagined it. Her face was composed with a small smile on her lips. My heart skipped a beat when I saw that smile, and I completely lost my train of thought.

I just started babbling whatever came to mind first, and my heart accelerated. "Oh… uh hi!" I said smiling again sheepishly, trying to act as if I knew what I was saying. She _giggled!_ Actually _giggled_ at what I said. I blushed a little, but tried to hide it. The last thing I wanted this girl to see is my embarrassing habit of blushing. Her laugh was like the pealing of bells, the ring of wind chimes, and the tinkling of piano keys all rolled into one. It was beautiful. " 'Uh, hi' to you too!" she teased, once she recovered from her giggling. "My name's Jeremy by the way." I said. "Well, it's nice to meet you Jeremy. My name is Samantha Cullen. Call me Sam." She said. "Nice to meet you Sam." I said smiling at her. She then looked at her watch and a slightly relieved expression filled her honey colored eyes, but she kept it rained in. Her face stayed composed as she smiled, said goodbye, and went off towards the English building for her first class.

**All right... yeah it's short just it's just basically a filler chapter. Sorry but it just kinda sets the stage for the story so they're not like complete strangers when- oops. can't tell you that! So just read and review. i've had like almost twenty hits on this story and only 1 review! that's wrong! I also allow annoynomous reviews too so you don't have to have an account. THanks much!**

Fanpire123


	5. Chapter 6

Spov

**S.P.O.V.**

I was practically giddy! _I didn't kill him!_ I screamed joyously inside my head. I'm sure jasper was weirded out as to why I was suddenly acting like a normal teenage girl. For example, giddy beyond all reason, giggling like mad, and singing random songs inside my head to block out my thoughts from my mind reading older brother. Perfectly normal. I giggled to myself again.

He was actually really nice; I'll admit that he was crazy at the least. Approaching a vampire all by him self when his blood was more appealing than anyone else's. He didn't know that but dormant human instincts normally told them to avoid us. I just shrugged this off and entered the cafeteria practically skipping. When I saw my family giving me strange looks, all except for Bella of course, who was smiling.

She always understood me, which was one of the main reasons she was the closest to me of all my sisters. I smiled at them and waved to Bella as I waited in the lunch line. As soon as I had my "lunch" I walked over to their table and took my usual seat between Bella and Jasper.

" Hi!" I said enthusiastically to everyone as I looked around the table. Most of them were still gawking at me. This made me self-conscious. " What?" I asked innocently. "Why are you all staring at me like that?" I accused, and scowled at them all in turn. Alice was the first to snap out of it.

"Um… Sam, I can't see you. Is there a reason for that?" She questioned. God, I felt like I was on trial or something. I let out an exasperated sigh.

" Alice, I'm not Edward. I have no idea what goes on inside that spiky little head of yours. If your having trouble with your visions go see Carlisle or something." This was getting really annoying. Edward spoke next.

" There's nothing wrong with Alice's visions!" He was practically snarling at me. I was really getting ticked now.

" Then what do you think happened? I all of a sudden became non-existent? I haven't done anything Edward!" Even though our entire conversation was in whispers my voice was starting to get more agitated and was getting louder by the word. This was bad. I'd never really lost my temper before and I had no clue what I was capable of…

Then I smelled him again and stiffened.

This sudden stop in my rant did not go unnoticed by my family. They all stared at me, some with concern, and others (cough Edward cough) with skepticism. I quickly stood up with my tray and stalked over to the trashcan and dumped it. My family didn't follow me out as I exited the cafeteria. Only Edward and Bella knew why I was acting this way. Just because I hadn't killed him this morning out in the open air of the hallways did **NOT** mean I wouldn't be extremely tempted to in a small, enclosed, and warm place with only a few other weak humans around. They would be so-

I stopped that thought before I could finish it. I would not be a killer. After finding the Cullen's I swore I would never take another human life.

_**-Flashback-**_

_I was running through streets of down town LA on my way home. I was crying my heart out. My boyfriend had just broken up with me after a two-year relationship! I wasn't watching where I was going and I ended up in a dark street I'd never been on before. I looked around and started to get scared. Then someone came out of the shadows and started walking over to me. _

"_Lost little Girl?" he whispered in a horse, rasping voice. Then I saw his face in the light of a street lamp and he gave me a sick smile. I cringed away and felt like running for my life, but I couldn't move. Those piercing red eyes were hypnotic and I was frozen stiff._

"_N-no. I-_I'm_ not lost!" I tried to sound confident, but my voice came out more of a terrified squeak. _

"_Is that so…?" he asked, then chuckled to himself. " Well, I'm sorry about this girlie. It's nothing personal… but I'm just. So. Thirsty." And before I could even scream he had sunk his teeth into my neck. I could feel my life slipping through my fingers, I was so close to succumbing to the darkness that I barely felt the burning running through my veins. And then, he was gone. I looked around with what little strength I had left. Then there was a sudden blaze and a figure silhouetted by the flames. The dark figure seemed to notice me then and he began to come towards me but in that instant we were both consumed by a plume of purple smoke and I surrendered to the darkness as my heart slowed to it's final beat…_

_**-End Flashback-**_

I remember that after I realized what I was, I had kept to the forest. Occasionally I Would feed on a stray hiker. I was so sick with what I was that I had nearly starved myself to…well, Can vampires die from starvation? Anyway, after a year or two I came across the Cullen's while they were out on a hunting trip. They had seen me and taken me in. I had been too weak to object but as soon as I smelled blood I freaked out and wouldn't let them anywhere near me. I refused to drink human blood! It was then that I noticed their eyes were not the usual ruby color of nomadic vampires that I'd run across. Carlisle had explained about their "vegetarian" lifestyle. I'd been with them ever since, immediately connecting with Bella as a big sister figure and Renesmee as my best friend. Why was I reminiscing so much today? I never liked to remember the night I changed. I shuddered at the thought.

"Hi there Sam! What's up?" Said a voice from behind me. I had been so lost in my thoughts I hadn't noticed the footsteps behind me, or the dry aching in the back of my throat. I whirled around at the sound of his voice. My family may not have followed me out, but Jeremy had.

"OH, uh…hi, Jeremy." I stuttered in surprise. It was then that we were in a deserted hallway. No one was around, and I had to desperately fight with the monster that wanted to drink his, ever-tempting blood. I had to shake my head slightly to clear it of those thoughts. "Uh… not much really, homework. Boring." I rolled my eyes to make it look like I was Dying of boredom. It was all part of the show, I guess.

"Yeah, I know what you mean! These teachers think we've got nothing better to do than school work!" He was really cute when he was frustrated… _STOP THAT SAM!! SNAP OUT OF IT ALREADY! _I screamed at myself " Really. So what do you do when you aren't bored out of your mind?" I questioned, smiling teasingly at him.

_WHY ARE YOU TALKING TO HIM? YOU SHOULD BE GETTING OUT OF THERE! _

**SHUT UP! I'M TALKING TO A SUPER CUTE GUY WHO'S NOT TERRIFIED OF MY BROTHERS! STOP BUGGING ME! **

Edward must think I'm insane.

" Well… I Go out Hunting with my dad every other weekend or so, I'm not the best at it yet seeing as I just started a year or so ago, but I'm getting better. I also love to listen to music."

"Really! That's all I do practically! My sisters think I'm insane for just locking myself up in my room at night and blasting my stereo. But whatever, I don't really care what they say. Oh, Sorry. I'm rambling."

He Laughed. WOW… he had a contagious laugh. "No, no! I don't mind. Honestly. I find you… interesting." He said.

At that _**I**_ laughed. He looked embarrassed. "Yeah." I said. "Girls love being told they're 'interesting'" I quoted him. How come it was so easy to talk and joke around with him? The thirst was even easy to ignore when I was talking to him.

He blushed then, trying to make excuses but I cut him off. "Calm down Jeremy! Ever heard of a 'joke'?" I asked. He grumbled something unintelligible and then the bell rang. Had we really been talking that long? We quickly said our goodbyes and hurried off in opposite directions towards our classes.

**End Chapter 6! Hoped you liked it! RxR and i'll put up another chapter tom. also, this weekend i hope to be able to write ch. 10 so hang in there! ******


	6. Chapter 7 JPOV

JPOV

JPOV

_Dad won't be happy about this. _I thought as I hurried off towards class. Dad was never happy about anything that wasn't school or vampire hunting, which by the way I suck at. I couldn't tell a vampire from a ridiculously beautiful human if my life depended on it! **(A/N the entire point of this story! DUH!!)**

By the time I got o class I was late and I took my seat blushing. _After this class I only have one more hour 'till I have to face Dad for another tracking lesson._ I sighed. When the bell rang I trudged off towards Alg.2. I was half way there when I collided with what felt like a brick wall! I looked up from where I had fallen and there, dusting herself off was Sam.

" Oh, Jeremy! I'm so sorry! I just had my schedule adjusted and I was trying to find my math class, I was in so much of a rush I wasn't watching where I was going. Sorry!" She explained to me, extending her hand to help me up. I took it without hesitation, and when our skin touched an electric current ran up my arm.

"Whoa…" I muttered as I regained my footing and dropped her hand.

"Whoa what?" she asked, giving me a curious look. I blushed; I hadn't intended for her to hear me.

" Oh! Uh… nothing. Never mind. Did you need help finding your next class?" I asked, hastily trying to change the subject.

" Yes please." She said thankfully, handing me her new schedule. She now had everything except science and gym with me. _YES!_ My mind screamed.

"What do you know? We have the same class. I was on my way, so lets walk together." I suggested with a smile, handing her schedule back to her. She nodded and smiled as we began down the hall. We chatted on our way, and sat down in our seats just as the bell rang. At the end of the period I walked her out to the parking lot and said goodbye. She waved as she ran off towards her blue Mini Cooper.

:.0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0.:.o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0.:

When I got home dad wasn't there yet so I went upstairs to do my homework. I finished it quickly and went down to the kitchen to find something to eat. Just as I was finishing my pop tart Dad walked through the front door.

"Hey Dad!" I yelled from the kitchen table. He hung up his coat and walked into the kitchen loosening his tie. He smiled as he looked through the cabinets for something to eat.

"Hey Jer. How was school?" He asked, not really paying attention. He was expecting the regular 'not much, just boring classes homework blah blah blah.'

_I guess now is as good a time as ever. _I sighed. " Good. I met this really nice girl today. She's in most of my classes and we get along really well. Her name is Sam." I said, as if it weren't a big deal. My Dad froze as soon as I said the word 'girl'. _Figures. _I said to myself. Girls were a touchy subject with Dad.

My mom left us when I was A few months old. She said it was a mistake to have married him right out of high school, let alone have a child. I don't remember her so I don't really care too much. The only part that gets me angry is when I found out that she got married to some major league baseball player who's really rich and never even helped us out. We aren't poor, but we don't have a lot of money either. My dad works a full-time job, even working Saturdays, and I work part-time and weekends at a coffee shop here in town. Even now we're still struggling a bit.

"A _Girl_?" He asked incredulously. He looked over at me with a death glare plastered on his face and a hint of hurt in his eyes. I hated that look. It made me feel guilty, even if I hadn't done anything.

"Uh… Yeah Dad." I swallowed. Hard. " A girl, as in a female, as in-" I said acting like I thought he was clueless.

He cut me off. " I know what a girl _IS_ Jeremy!" His voice lashed out at me. He had his nose pinched between his thumb and forefinger, and his eyes closed. " What have I said about girls?"

"'They're stupid, overly sensitive, hypocrites who aren't worthy of my time. I should be spending my time perusing my calling as a vampire slayer than drooling over women.'" I quoted him. I was sick and tired of having this talk with him. I sighed exasperatedly, hoping he wouldn't lecture me.

" All right. You get it, so I'll skip the lecture this time." He said and gave me a small smile. "So... you finished your homework yet?" he asked as he took a frozen dinner out of the freezer and popped it into the microwave.

"Yeah it was all pretty easy, just the normal math and stuff."I shrugged as I took a seat on one of the barstools behind the kitchen counter.

"good" he smiled, taking a bite of his mashed potatoes. "Cus after I finish this we're going out for your tracking lesson." He grinned. what was the big deal with hunting vampires? there weren't any around here anyways, so why did we bother? the sound of my dad coughing brought me out of my thoughts.

"Time to go Jer!" He said with a smile. I internal groaned but got up from the barstool anyway.

**Thanks soooooooo much you guys! so far I only have one alert for this story and only 1 review and I feel unloved. :'( don't forget to vote in my poll on my profile to say whether or not I should continue this story! Thanks! and reviews re muchly appreciated!**

**mwah!**

**love you all3**

**Fanpire123**


	7. Chapter 8: Proof!

CH. 8

JPOV

My dad led the way out to the garden shed on the edge of the forest, and took out our weapons. His was some sort of flamethrower type thing, and mine was a spear with a "werewolf" tooth as the tip. I doubt that werewolves even exist. Anyway, once we had a plan of where we would search tonight we headed off into the darkest part of the forest. We had been picking up some vampire trails up towards a house just outside of town. We haven't found any human corpses yet but they couldn't resist forever, it would be any day now that we found some innocent person out there.

Just then, my dad's head snapped up, and stopping mid sprint he stared at a clearing hidden from sight by the ferns and trees.

"Do you hear that Jeremy?" My dad asked staring at the patch of forest in front of us. I let my Senses range out, I could hear the wind blowing, the animals scurrying along on the bracken, and a soft subtle swallowing sound that definitely was **NOT** an animal.

"Yeah, I hear it." I whispered, as I got ready to enter the clearing. We walked so quietly it didn't even appear our feet were touching the ground. I couldn't hear our feet even with my heightened senses. I was SO thankful the wind was in our favor, blowing toward us so the vampire wouldn't smell us. We took the last silent step into clearing and I was shocked at what I saw.

I saw a gorgeous brunette in shorts and a tank top removing her full, red lips from the neck of a huge mountain lion. She rose to a standing position with her eyes closed; she licked the last few drops of blood from her lips. I gasped as I recognized the beautiful girl, _Sam…_ I thought to myself.

Her eyes snapped open when she heard me gasp, and her eyes widened as she recognized me. "Jeremy?" She whispered hesitantly. "How long have you been here?" she questioned, turning her eyes towards my dad and eyeing the flamethrower cautiously. She looked ready to bolt if she needed to.

I looked over at my dad, "Put it down dad!" I hissed at him. He gave me an "_Are you crazy?"_ look, but lowered the weapon. "Sam. We came as you were finishing off your…_ Meal_" I made a disgusted expression at the last word.

She looked up at me. "When you said you and your dad went hunting I never figured you meant you hunted _vampires._" She said in a hard, cold voice. She looked like she was on the verge of running… or killing.

"Calm down Sam. We don't want you to lose it." I said, trying to calm her before she went "full vampire" on us. She looked at me like I was stupid or something, and I returned her look with one of curiosity. Then she just burst out laughing. Now I was Lost. "What's so funny Sam?" I asked now starting to get mad.

After a few seconds of calming herself down she looked up at us smiling. "You guys think I'm going to kill you!" She started giggling again for a few seconds. She gave this answer as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Are you?" I asked hesitantly, getting ready to attack if necessary.

"Of course not! I'm not surprised you haven't heard of 'vegetarian' vampires. There are only two families that choose this life style. My family, and the one up in Denali are the only ones that we know of. We choose not to feed on human blood, although it is tempting, and instead we feed on over populated animal species. Like my brother Emmett likes grizzly bear best, and my brother Edward and I prefer Mountain lion. But most often it's herbivores like deer and such." She shrugged as she gave us this explanation. Both my dad and I were dumbfounded.

"Don't let your guard down son." My dad whispered in my ear. I nodded and tightened my grip on my spear Sam gave us another of her tinkling laughs.

"Your weapons aren't really necessary. But you can keep them at the ready if you like. I guarantee that neither my family nor myself would ever harm you. You trust me, don't you Jeremy?" She questioned giving me the most adorable, innocent, trusting look i'd ever seen.

What was I supposed to say to that? I felt like I trusted her after getting to know her pretty well, but I was taught never to trust a vampire no matter what they said. "How am I supposed to trust you? Prove to me that anything you just told me was true!" I demanded.

Her face was polite and composed, but her eyes showed a hint of betrayal and hurt at my words. "All right. I can see how you would question my honesty. I'll prove to you that I can resist human blood. The fact that you are standing here is proof." She stated. "Also, the color of my eyes. A Vampire who drinks human blood's eyes are a bright crimson, whereas mine are a buterscotch, gold color."

"That proves nothing!" My dad bellowed at her. Her face stayed composed and she didn't even flinch at his harsh tone.

She sighed. "I will prove to you that I wouldn't drink your blood if you promise not to kill me for this." She bargained, locking eyes with me for a minute. She looked dead serious, and her eyes were cold and hard.

"Oh, um…Sure. I won't kill you." I said, I wasn't even thinking coherently. I was too lost in her eyes to think clearly, so I just agreed with anything she said. Then, to my disappointment, she broke her gaze away from me to look at my Father.

"Allow me to explain one thing first. All right?" she asked. We nodded, and she continued. "There are certain humans whose blood is more tempting to us than others. It's not a particular blood type or anything, It's normally just one individual. Their blood 'sings' for us, so to speak. Something like a siren call, if you will. So far my brother Edward and I have both found people whose blood does that for us. My brother ended up falling in love with her and she became a vampire of her own accord and is now my closest sister. The person who sings for me is in standing right here." She said bluntly, glancing quickly in my direction. She was about to say something else when I interrupted.

"Wait, wait, wait!" I Stammered. "_ME_!?" I Said, shocked. How on earth was I still alive if my blood was more tempting to her than anyone else's? Maybe they _were_ different.

She nodded in answer to my question. "Yes. Would you like proof, or is that enough proof of my restraint for you?" She asked, trying hard to suppress a smile.

"Continue with the proof. The wind is blowing so you don't smell us. I don't entirely believe you." My dad said harshly.

"Very well." She smiled and stepped towards me. When we were almost nose-to-nose I was on the brink of hyperventilating. " Remember what you promised." She warned firmly. Then, she leaned in.

Her lips were centimeters from mine, and she hesitated for just a second, As if gauging my reaction, or judging if she had the control necessary. It appeared as if she had completely forgotten my dad's presence as well as I had. It was such a strange feeling, I had never even realized I liked her like that, and now I was dying to close the space between us. I leaned forward infinitesimally. She noticed and smiled, and then I was kissing this perfect angle in front of me. Her icy, hard lips moved gently over mine. I reacted so unexpectedly I think it surprised her almost as much as it surprised me! I wrapped my arms around her waist and returned her kiss eagerly.

To my displeasure my dad pulled me back by my shoulder, breaking our kiss. Sam looked so embarrassed that if she could, she probably would have blushed, not that I wasn't already the color of a fire truck.

"I think you've made your point. If you don't mind, I'd like to speak with the rest of your coven. That is, assuming they won't try to seduce my son as well." He shot her a contemptuous glance, it seemed as if he was using all his restraint not to kill her. Not that I'd let him anywhere near her with a flamethrower now.

"Oh, Of course! I'm sure Carlisle would be very interested to meet you." She said with a polite smile, trying to hide her embarrassment. "Follow me." She instructed, and started off into the forest.

My dad deliberated for a moment before stiffly following Sam out of the clearing. I followed quickly after them, sneaking glances at Sam in my peripheral vision. I caught her looking at me once or twice, and gave her a goofy grin when her eyes met mine, and she looked away in embarrassment.

**YAY! I love this chapter! I'm wondering if I'm rushing their relationship? oh well... I only have one more chapter written of this story so far and I'm pretty busy with Skater Girl and school so I may not post very often, but i'll still be writing! anyway! I only have two reviews on this story and 100 views! what is wrong with this picture!? I accept anonymous reviews so any readers that don't have an account and want to review please do! I'm writing this for myself but I write better if I'm writing for others! Love you guys! :D **

**Ciao,**

**Fanpire123**

**P.S. All who review get virtual Edward cookies!**


	8. Chapter 9: Goodbye?

Ch

**Ch. 9 :**

**S.P.O.V**

"Carlisle?" I called as I Stepped through the door. I knew I was in for it, Alice would have told everyone what she'd seen by now. I swear that if I were still human I would be breaking out in a cold sweat.

"We're in here Samantha." Carlisle's voice sounded from the living room.

I knew it! He never calls me Samantha unless I'm in deep trouble, there was no way out of this one. I sighed, and motioned for Jeremy and his Father to follow me into where my family was sitting. I gulped slightly as I met eight pairs of cold, golden eyes glaring at me. Believe me, you didn't have to be a mind reader to know what they were thinking. I noticed also, a little sparkle in Alice's eye as she tried her hardest to look mad, and also suppress the urge to bounce up and down squealing. Oh CRAP! Edward was not supposed o hear me think about that!

"Um, Carlisle. This is Jeremy and his Father Rick." I pointed to each as I said their names. Carlisle stood up with a welcoming smile gracing his features and held his hand out to shake Rick's.

"Very nice to meet you. May I ask to what we owe pleasure of your company this evening?" Carlisle asked politely. Rick just looked at Carlisle like he was an idiot and didn't move to shake his hand. Carlisle just smiled as he returned to his seat beside Esme.

"I don't trust you leech! I wouldn't be within a hundred yards from you, unless it involved burning you to a crisp, if I could avoid it! I just want to know why a member of your coven was hunting, practically in our back yard!" Rick just about screamed at Carlisle.

Carlisle remained just as serene as ever through the entire rant. When he was sure Rick was finished he motioned for them to take a seat and only Jeremy obliged, sitting on the loveseat only inches from me. My every nerve felt like a live wire! There was some sort of electricity passing between our almost-touching hands. I could feel it in the air, and it frightened me that it happened when Jeremy was around. His scent was also still lingering on my lips, as well as in the air, and my throat felt like someone had shoved a branding iron down it! It was almost intolerable.

"I can see why you would not trust us, but when you came across my daughter hunting it was an animal she was drinking wasn't it?" Rick looked skeptical but nodded his head none-the-less. "Then what reason do you have to think we would harm you?" Rick's face turned red and he looked like he was about to throw a freaking hissy fit. I almost laughed.

Almost.

"My _reason_ is that you're a freaking BLOODSUCKER!" Rick exploded. "You're the reason we are considered the horrible hunters among your kind! You are the reason we are MURDERERS!" My mouth had fallen open and I think I would've been crying if I were still able too. As it was I was close to shaking. For some reason, I couldn't feel these things because I was afraid of this person who might threaten my family and me, but instead I was afraid that Jeremy thought of himself that way. I don't know why, but I hate thinking of him that way. A hunter.

**J.P.O.V**

I was shaking with rage. What is he trying to do? Guilt trip them into killing themselves? This made me angry fro some reason. I won't let him kill them! _NO! Not my Sam!_ Wait, 'my' Sam? Since when did I think of her like that? We barely know each other, yet… I feel like I've known her my whole life. Like… Like I'd die for her. What a strange feeling. I barely know this girl and I already think of her as mine, how selfish can I get!?

She looks like an angle and could have anyone she wanted, I have no right to want this goddess sitting not three inches away from me. "Sam, go give Jeremy a tour of the house won't you?" The blonde haired man asked her. She looked just about as shocked as me, but nodded and stood. She took my hand, sending a shock of electricity through my arm! The strange thing is, it wasn't uncomfortable, or painful, just… nice. It was warm and I… enjoyed… it. How strange.

Once we were safely out of sight and mostly out of earshot Sam stopped and turned around to face me. When she dropped my hand, I immediately craved it again. I longed to hold her in my arms and…. "Look, Jeremy." She whispered. I didn't like the tone in her voice, It was almost stressed. "Jeremy, after tonight…" It took her a second to compose herself. "After tonight, I don't think it would be in either of our best interests to, to see each other more than necessary."

It looked like it hurt her as much to say this as it hurt me to listen to it. I kept my face composed, but inside I was crumbling to pieces. I looked in to her eyes and I could see right through her mask. She was dieing, same as me if not worse. I just couldn't help it… I closed the short space between us in a single step, and I took her face in my hands and kissed her, what happened next was the exact opposite of what I was expecting.

**YAY! My first cliffie! (is it? 0o) Anyway hope you like it! REview please and I'm working on Ch.10!**

**Ciao! .**

**Fanpire123 **


End file.
